1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a puzzle container which provides a surface for assembling the pieces of a jigsaw type puzzle and provides means for storing the puzzle pieces therein.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The puzzle containers of the prior art typically are directed to specific puzzles and apparatuses for their containment therein. These prior art puzzle apparatuses are designed for specific puzzles and do not provide a means for storing and assembling a variety of different sized puzzles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,726 describes a laminated jigsaw puzzle in which the pieces of the puzzle are designed so that they can be bent for insertion under the ledge of a picture frame assembly.
There are prior art puzzle containers which disclose means for containing and securing the pieces of a puzzle. These prior art puzzle containers are complicated and not appropriate to varying puzzle thicknesses. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,202, a puzzle box is disclosed which has a top portion with sidewalls which are used to interengage the sidewalls of a bottom portion to secure the puzzle pieces between the top and bottom portions. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,339, a container is disclosed in which puzzle pieces are held in position with a lid. The lid comprises a hard top surface with a resilient pad underneath. The lid can be lodged using grommets within groves of the frame and the resilient pad underneath presses against the puzzle pieces which rest on a flat backing surface.